


Habit.

by jeffdachi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffdachi/pseuds/jeffdachi
Summary: “Please... go home.”





	Habit.

“Please... go home.”

“I’m sorry, I must not have paid atten-”

“Stop. It’s been 3 weeks. 3 weeks of you coming to my door, drunk, saying you didn’t know how you got here. It’s irritating, annoying, and quite frankly unhealthy.” 

 

She was right. It was a very unhealthy habit. But that’s just what it was, a habit. Jinsoul thought she wouldn’t be like this, thought she had more self control. But when she’d waste her nights with alcohol, she’d be right here, in front of Jungeun’s house, because it was a habit. 

 

A month ago, for Jinsoul, this wouldn’t be (much) of a problem. A month ago, Jungeun would groan, complain, scold even, but ultimately would welcome and take care of the intoxicated girl. A month ago, Jungeun would do anything for Jinsoul, because she loved her. 

 

But everyone has their limits. Jungeun did her best with the poor soul, she tried to be supportive and help her with her very clear addiction. But as time went on, it was hard to see Jinsoul for nothing more than a chore. But you can’t blame her, she’s just human. She loved Jinsoul, and one could say she still does, but she can’t love Jinsoul enough for the both of them. 

 

Jungeun knew Jinsoul wasn’t thinking about coming to her door. She’s done it almost every night for the past year, it was engraved in her mind. The only route she really knew. But it was hard to see the love of her life look so pitiful. Her heart was in pain, and having to see Jinsoul every night definitely didn't help. 

 

“Im sorry. I’ll be leaving now.”

 

Jinsoul turned away, stumbling as she tried to control her inebriated body, and for the umpteenth time, two hearts broke once more. 

 

All due to a habit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing so yeah it sucks but hopefully it’s comprehensible oof


End file.
